1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to light switch covers and receptacle covers particularly to a combination decorative light switch cover and mounting bracket for use with xe2x80x9crockerxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ctogglexe2x80x9d, and other type light switches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rigid light switch covers have been utilized in the past for safety means. Three disadvantages associated with the use of rigid light switch covers are (1) inoperability of covered light switch; (2) unattractiveness of the cover; and (3) difficulties in attaching the rigid light switch cover. To utilize the covered switch, the user must each time remove the cover. Conventional light switch covers have not been use in the past as a decorative element, but merely for safety purposes.
Some examples of previous cover devices include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,227 issued to Boxer (the xe2x80x9cBoxerxe2x80x9d device); U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,168 issued to Fujiyoshi et al (the xe2x80x9cFujiyoshixe2x80x9d device); U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,286 issued to Flasz (the xe2x80x9cFlaszxe2x80x9d device); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,024 issued to Colgate (the xe2x80x9cColgatexe2x80x9d device).
The Boxer device provides a sliding switch cover assembly which comprises a switch plate on which a toggle actuator is mounted by two sets of vertically aligned pins extending from the switch plate. Vertical slots are provided in the actuator in alignment with the two sets of vertically aligned pins. The toggle switch is turned off and on by the actuator plate which slides up and down the vertically aligned pins.
The Fujiyoshi device provides a switch device comprising a mounting frame having a switch body. The switch is designed to be attachable or detachable from a switch working portion.
The Flasz device provides a face plate assembly which is secured over an electrical switch or output source. The assembly includes a frame structure having at least one opening in a flat central area which surrounds an electricity controlled casing. A plurality of key plates are provided, with one key plate being positioned so that it can pivot.
The Colgate device provides wall switch cover and actuator which is used with a standard wall toggle switch. The cover and actuator comprise a frame which is held in position on the switch and the switch cover plate. The switch actuator is held within the frame, and portions of the switch actuator abut opposite sides of the toggle switch. A cover is also mounted on the frame over the switch actuator.
In new construction, xe2x80x9crockerxe2x80x9d type light switches have virtually replaced previously used xe2x80x9ctogglexe2x80x9d type light switches. Thus, what is needed in the art is a light switch cover, which (1) can be utilized with xe2x80x9crockerxe2x80x9d type light switches; (2) completely cover the underneath light switch; (3) provide a decorative element which adds artistic value to the room; (4) provides an easy attachment method for attaching the cover; and (5) can be utilized with xe2x80x9ctogglexe2x80x9d type light switches. It is therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed.
The present invention provides a light switch cover which is preferably, utilized with a conventional xe2x80x9crockerxe2x80x9d type switch, and alternately can be utilized with a conventional xe2x80x9ctogglexe2x80x9d type switch, and/or a tactile or pressure sensitive, or dome type switch. The cover includes a mounting bracket which is attached to the electrical box, along with the light switch and a face plate which is attached to the mounting bracket. The face plate is preferably constructed from a soft material, to allow the user to operate with a covered xe2x80x9crockerxe2x80x9d switch or a pressure sensitive switch. The face plate can alternately be provided with an opening to provide access for the toggle of a xe2x80x9ctogglexe2x80x9d type switch. Preferably, the outer surface of the face plate is provided with a decorated design, logo, picture, photograph, wording, indicia, or any other decorative, informational or promotional indicia.
The present invention can also be utilized where more than one switch is provided. For multiple xe2x80x9crockerxe2x80x9d type switches, a diverter bar is provided on the mounting bracket, to absorb pressure being asserted on one xe2x80x9crockerxe2x80x9d switch from also transferring to an adjacent xe2x80x9crockerxe2x80x9d switch and inadvertently turning xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d the adjacent xe2x80x9crockerxe2x80x9d switch.
Additionally, an electroluminescent lighting sheet can also be provided between the face plate and mounting bracket to highlight and enhance the decorative features of the present invention light switch cover. The lighting sheet receives power via associated wires that are connected to the conventional switch box.
A battery back-up and sensing circuit can be included that automatically illuminates the light switch cover, in any of the embodiments of the present invention, whenever a loss of power is sensed. Thus, if power is lost, light switch covers utilizing the present invention with the battery back-up and sensing circuit, would automatically turn on, providing xe2x80x9cnight-lightxe2x80x9d type illumination within the house, or wherever the light switch cover is used. The battery back-up and sensing circuit can include a manual switch that turns the illuminated light switch cover off.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a light switch cover and mounting bracket for use in conjunction with a rocker switch.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a light switch cover that fully shields the rocker switch and receptacle from external access for safety purposes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a light switch cover made of flexible materials to allow the covered rocker switch to be operable.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a light switch cover which provides aesthetic features.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a light switch cover which will illuminate when the rocker switch is in an xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d position.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a light switch cover and mounting bracket for use in conjunction with a toggle switch.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a light switch cover which includes a battery back-up and sensing circuit that illuminates the light switch cover whenever power is lost.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a light switch cover that illuminates whenever power is lost and that includes a manual switch to turn the light switch cover off.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with particular reference to the accompanying drawings.